Painful Of Love
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: TaoRis, BaekYeol/ChanBaek/ChanHyun, slight KrisYeol. Ini ff balas dendam aq buat KrisYeol! #digocok KrisYeol shipper#


**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Genre : Angst, romance, drama, Yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 1 of (?)**

**.**

**.**

**This is YAOI Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate this couple or you hate the genre of this fanfic, please don't read**

**.**

**. **

**Happy reading ;)**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, Tao terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Dia terus saja berdiri sendirian di balkon dorm. Raut wajahnya terlihat lesu dan kacau. Sepertinya Tao sedang ada masalah sekarang.

"Tao, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang menghampiri Tao kala itu.

"_Anni hyung_…" jawab Tao lemas sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kau ada masalah ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang sekarang berdiri di samping Tao dan ikut melihat langit sore itu.

"_Anniyo hyung_. _Gwaenchana_. _Kajimayo_," ucap Tao pelan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tau pasti karena 'dia' lagi kan?" kini Baekhyun beralih menatap Tao. Tao terlihat sedikit terkejut. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa tau kalau Tao begini itu karena 'dia'? Kris?

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kau "

"Aku sudah tau kok." Potong Baekhyun cepat. "Memangnya 'dia' kenapa lagi?" tanyanya.

Tao hanya menunduk. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan untuk mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi. Perlahan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _hyung_!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya dari arah dapur.

"_Ne_, Kyungsoo-_ah_! _Chamkaman_!" balas Baekhyun dengan seruannya.

"Baiklah Tao, aku ke dapur dulu. Kyungsoo sudah memanggilku."

Tao hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan menangis, _ne_?" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Tao dengan cara sedikit berjinjit karena memang Tao lebih tinggi darinya.

"_My baby _panda, _hwaiting_!" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya sebatas dada, member semangat pada Tao.

'Cup'. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengecup pipi Tao sekilas lalu pergi ke dapur. Tao tersenyum tipis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh _hyung_ kesayangannya.

Baekhyun sudah Tao anggap sebagai _hyung_-nya sendiri, _hyung_ kandungnya. Hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti perasaannya. Di kalaTao sedang bersedih, Baekhyun akan setia menghiburnya. Begitupun sebaliknya ketika Baekhyun sedang sedih, Tao selalu melakukan _bbuing bbuing_ mautnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Mereka sangat sekat.

Tao selalu menceritakan masalahnya, termasuk rasa sukanya terhadap Kris, _leader_ EXO-M itu. Tapi ternyata, Kris menyukai orang lain yaitu Chanyeol, _rapper _EXO-K. Sakit baginya mengetahui hal itu. dia selalu menceritakannya pada Baekhyun, dank arena itulah ketika ia melihat raut wajah Tao yang sangat berantakan, Baekhyun sudah tau kalau itu karena Kris.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena ternyata Kris juga menyukai Chanyeol dan dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Kris walaupun Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menyukai Chanyeol. bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan perihal perasaannya ini pada Tao.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Tao kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi siang saat melihat Chanyeol dan Kris di ruang latihan, berdua…

**Flashback On**

"Tao kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Aku mau mengambil jaketku di dalam _hyung_. Ketinggalan."

"Oh ya sudah. Aku tunggu."

Tao pun langsung menuju ruang latihan. Saat ia membuka pintu ruang latihan itu, ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya. Tao melihat Kris dan Chanyeol sedang…berciuman!

Sungguh sangat jelas! Mereka sedang melumat dengan mesra, bahkan kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar di leher Kris. Hanya suara kecipak mereka yang terdengar saat itu. Tao hanya menganga kaget dengan air mata yang siap keluar dari matanya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol merasa mereka sedag di perhatikan. Oleh sebab itu Chanyeol langsung mendorong dada Kris agar melepaskan bibirnya. Chanyeol segera menoleh kearah Tao dan diikuti oleh Kris.

"T-Tao…kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol. tao langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah…ng…_hyung_…itu aku hanya mau mengambil jaketku." Tao langsung mengambil jaket hitamnya yang ada di sudut ruangan dengan cepat.

"Maaf telah mengganggu." Tao sedikit membungkuk lalu dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. sebelum Tao menutup pintu sepenuhnya, ia melihat Kris yang kembali mencium Chanyeol. tao segera menutup pintu itu.

Tao membalikkan badannya sehingga membelakangi pintu ruang latihan itu. ia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya da air mata pun mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Sakit, sangat sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Tanpa Tao sadari, Baekhyun juga tengah melihat kejadian itu dari balik tembok yang berada tidak jauh di depan Tao saat ini. Baekhyun juga sedang menangis di balik tembok itu. Perasaannya sama sakitnya dengan perasaan Tao. Terluka.

**Flashback Off**

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Huwaaa! **_**Otte**_**? Gajekah? **_**Mianhae**_** #masukkin kepala dalam tong sampah# Author emang gak terlalu berbakat. Gimana? Mau di lanjut gak? Jawab lewat **_**coment**_** oHae?! ;)**

**Thanks for ur review!**


End file.
